Natsu x Erza
by RikoTheWriter
Summary: A story about Natsu and Erza in which Natsu is the powerful character and Erza is the weaker one.


**[Location - Fairy Tail Guild]**

"Hey, did you hear about Natsu and Erza? It looks like they're gotten pretty close hehe"

"What? Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, totally! I saw them sitting together near a lake the other day. It looked like they were on a date or something"

"Damn, who would have thought that idiot Natsu would win over Erza..."

"Right, that lucky punk!."

"Hey you two! Stop gossiping and let me drink in peace dammit!"

"Agh! S-sorry Cena..."

**[Meanwhile at the town centre]**

"Natsu, look!"

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Ughhh..."

"Now is not the time to get motion sickness! Look over there, it seems like there's a couple of stalls where you can win prizes! I want that giant stuffed cat!"

"What... I didn't know Erza was into stuffed animals, especially cats."

"Did you say anything Happy?"

"Agh! She heard me!, Oh the great Erza, please forgive me!"

"Hmph..."

'Phew, that was close...'

"Happy, help Natsu recover while I check out that stall."

"Aye!"

**[Location - Lucy's house]**

"I wonder what Natsu is doing right now. What do you think Plue, hm?"

"..."

"Right, you can't speak hehe..."

"..."

"Hey, don't jump into conclusions! I'm just curious is all."

"..."

"Don't give me that look!"

"..."

"Ugh... it's just... I've got this funny feeling in my stomach..."

"..."

"Oh, shut up!"

**[Location – Town centre]**

"Alright, I'm ready to go! Happy, where's Erza?"

"She's trying to win that giant stuffed cat from the near stall"

"Erza's into stuffed animals? Stuffed cats at that?"

"What's with that smile Natsu?"

"It's nothing, let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

**Some time had passed, but Erza ran out of funds and didn't win the cat...**

"Dammit, I give up... I don't have enough jewels to carry on playing, but that cat is so cute... Agh! What's wrong with me! It's just a stupid stuffed cat. Calm down Erza, just accept the fact you've lost and move on..."

"Natsu look, Erza's over there on her own and she seems to be feeling down."

"Hmm, leave this to me!"

"Aye!"

"Hey cutie, how about I take you for a walk in the park?"

"Erh... No thanks..."

"You're Erza, right? I heard a lot about you. The strongest woman in Fairy Tail. Impressive."

"Y-yeah..."

"Come on, just a short walk, we'll get to know each other better. So, what do you say?"

"I already told you, I'm not interested."

"I see how it is... Boys?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hey, let go of me dammit!"

"Shut up and don't make this any harder!"

"Hmphh mhhhph!"

"Try talking with a taped mouth haha!"

"Hmphhh!"

"Come on boys, let's take her somewhere away from the crowd."

"Sir!"

[**Meanwhile at the stalls]**

"Calm down sir, you're going to wreck the stand if you continue!"

"Aghhh this stupid game! Again, I'm going to try again!"

"B-but sir..."

"Take my money dammit!"

**Try after try, Natsu lost over and over again. An hour had passed yet he carried on. **

"**Sir, please I will give a prize for free if you calm down and stop. You're going to damage my stall!.**

**Natsu refused and continued despite the fact he almost used up all the jewels he earned from a recent request.**

**[Location – Unknown]**

"Hehe, no one will hear you scream here."

"Hmphh!"

"Hey boss, mind if we join in?"

"Shut up and go watch the back! I don't want anybody interrupting us!"

"Y-yes!"

"So Erza... That's a nice cute little outfit you have here. Mind if I take if off?"

"Mphhh!"

"Yes? You say? Hehe..."

**The man took of Erza's armor and was about to begin touching her.**

"Mphhh! Phhllemhhh!"

"Are you saying that you want me to continue?"

"Mpphh!"

"I'll take that as a yes hehe"

**And then...**

"Let go of Erza you bastard!"

"Huh?"

***Punch***

"You dare lay hands on Erza when I'm not around?!"

"Gah! Boys get him!"

"Sir!"

"Argh! All right now I'm all fired up!"

***Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!***

"I'll punish you all!"

"Gah! It's the Fairy Tail fire mage Natsu Dragneel! That guy's crazy! Everyone run!."

"Dammit, I didn't order you to run you bunch of cowards!"

"Nghh...Ghh...Aghh! Why did you target Erza?!"

"Non of your damn business you stupid punk!"

***Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!***

"Gah, stop! Stop!."

"Not so brave now you coward!"

"Natsu, stop! He's had enough, let him run!"

"...Thank Happy for stepping in or you would've been done for..."

"Guh! Must run away!"

**The man ran away with his men after getting beat up by Natsu.**

"Erza are you all right?! Let me take that tape off your mouth."

"Gah! Natsu!"

"Keep still, I'm going to untie you."

"Natsu... I'm so happy to see you!"

"Erza, what happened to you?"

"I left you with Happy to play that stupid game at the stall. I really wanted to win that giant stuffed cat when that man and his men appeared and captured me. I'm sorry..."

"Hey Erza."

"Natsu?"

"You mean this giant stuffed cat?"

"Natsu..."

"Hey, why are you crying? Here, let me wipe those tears away."

"Natsu... Natsu, you're incredible!"

"Ouch! Hard! Don't... H-hug, Agh! So hard!"

"Natsu... I-I... L-love you..."


End file.
